1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for dispensing viscous, solid and semi-solid agents and, more specifically, to an improved lid and method for dispensing such agents from a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of containers are known in the art for dispensing viscous agents of various kinds. These agents include waxes, pastes, polishes, greases, and the like. For example, people who are concerned with the appearance of their shoes often wish to use a paste-type wax as opposed to liquid polishes. The paste-type polish or wax usually comes within a small can or bottle with a lid. Even if a polish cloth is used to dab the polish from the container and apply it to the shoe, the polish often contacts the user's hand and is difficult to remove and is messy.
Other types of containers are used to dispense, for example, grease such as is used to pack the wheel bearing of an automobile, "VASELINE", or other medicinal agents which exist in the viscous or semi-solid state. In each case, it is generally necessary for the user to either use a glove, rag, or accessory brush with the end result being that the user's hand often contacts the composition, even if care is exercised.
A need exists for a container for dispensing viscous agents of the above type which eliminates the need for a rag, brush or other accessory for dispensing the agent.
A need also exists for such a container with an integral accessory which effectively isolates the user's hand from the agent being dispensed.
A need also exists for such a container accessory which is reusable for multiple dispensing operations.
A need also exists for such a container with a dispensing accessory which is incorporated within the lid itself.
A need exists for such an improved container which is simple in design and which is economical to manufacture.